the boy that was called naruto
by half chinese
Summary: well naruto is a boy as you well know but we find out that that is falso he is in fact a female and youll see why
1. Chapter 1

As from your reviews I have seen that I have made many mistakes and I want to say one thing I know it is not easy to read because it is in a script mode and many of you are confused but this is my first story and I wanted to use this so I could get better in writing I also want to say I'm not a good writer I wanted to write this because this is how I felt it should of went and I'll try to make it better. I just got or at least I think I got a beta reader and he or she is going to help with the grammar so hopefully it will get better and now here is the first chapter with all of the beta readers help on it thanks kaku san

Ch 1  
The Boy That was Called Naruto

It was the start of a beautiful day in the village named Konoha. The people were waking up to start the day. Everything was going as it usually did, but for some reason we are about to find out what the village hidden in leaves were hiding for the last ten years.

You see, there is a little boy named Naruto who was sleeping in his apartment, but something strange was about to change how he sees things. The little boy his name is Naruto Uzumaki. He is ten and lives alone in an apartment and the whole village hates his guts, but for some strange reason he doesn't even know why. He has three whisker marks on each cheek and his skin looks like it has been kissed by the sun he has a little baby fat left on his face and all for all a kawaii little boy.

Well, as I said before, it was a start of a beautiful day in Konoha and said boy I was talking about earlier is asleep, but something was about to come and change that. An anbu member called the Wolf was going to wake him up so that he could see the hokage.  
The little boy was very hard to even wake up eventually the anbu member had to get a bucket filled with water so that the blond gaki would wake up.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" The ten year old yells.

"Hokage-sama has summoned you, so, you need to hurry to the office he has something important to talk to you about." The Anbu member informed the blond.

"What does the old man want?" Naruto asks.

"I don't know, but you only have fifteen minutes to get there so, I suggest you don't waste them talking to me."

"What!" Naruto exclaims. "Why didn't you tell me before you Teme."

Naruto gets dressed in a record time of ten seconds and runs out the door while hurridly putting his goggles on his head

"Maybe I should of told him earlier so he wouldn't be rushing. Oh well, back to my book now lets see where was I-oh, that's right the part where emmi blah blah blah"

Ten minutes later

A really tired naruto falls face down on the floor of the Hokage's office. He slowly gets up and walks tiredly to the person who was about to tell him something important.

"What do you want old man?" Naruto asked.

"Well," Sarutobi the Hokage began. "you see, now that you are the age of ten I have something important to discuss with you and I just want you to listen, then you can scream all you want."

Naruto sighed, "Fine I'm listening old man."

"Naruto, I know that you see the hatred in the villagers eyes and the reason is because . . . on your birthday ten years ago a demon named kyubbi-well, he attacked the village and since he was a demon the fourth wasn't able to kill him so, he had to seal the demon into a baby. Can you guess who that baby was?"

"M-m-me?" Naruto stuttered.

"That is correct. Also, the Yondame was your father."

"My f-father?"

"There is one more thing."

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

"You are a girl."

Naruto fell sideways out of the chair in a faint

"Well, she took it better than I thought she would." Sarutobi muttered.

Again thank you kaku-san I hope this will continue on


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two  
"Woah!" Naruto said while rubbing his head. "I had the weirdest dream that I hold the demon, my father was the Yondaime and I am a girl."

"That that is all true and I hope you'll forgive me for not telling you sooner, but it was hard for you to know and also we didn't want you to get hurt from all that information in your head." Sarutobi said

"So, I the demon or am I just his prison?" Naruto asked.

"Just the prison. Now I will temporarily release the body jutsu I put on you so you can get use to your female body." Sarutobi said, then put his hands together and said, "BODY JUTSU GENDER CHANGE."

Naruto's body did not really changed not a whole lot. The hair grew longer, her eyes got a little bit bigger and her waist got smaller, then she noticed that her voice was a silky smooth voice, like a singers.

"Wow," Sarutobi said. "it's a good thing that we did a body jutsu on you or the whole village of boys would be running after you and you would be screaming for your life. Of course I will have to put the jutsu back on you. It's for the best. Also, I understand that you have a "mask" continue using people perception of you to your advantage we wouldn't want other villages guessing our true strength with you here."

"How did you know that I just acted stupid and not really stupid?" Naruto asked.

"Well, whenever you disappeared the ninja's sent after you were never able to capture you accept with Iruka's help. I suspect this is because you respect him. Also, you were tested at a younger age. The Kyuubi has given you great strength and a smartness to go with it. I hope that comes in handy as a ninja. Okay, enough of me talking time for you to go home so, that you can rest. You do have a class tomorrow."

"Hai, I'm going. See ya, old man." Naruto said, then he mimicked the hand movements he saw earlier and said, "BODY JUTSU GENDER CHANGE!"

Naruto was once again a boy and he ran off to Ichirakus for ramen where he was a respected customer, unlike at the other restaurants.

Naruto was just getting into the stall of Ichirakus for a brunch because she/he was unable to eat before leaving for the Hokage tower. And because of the fainting took longer for the meeting to go on then it could have.

Approximately it is now eleven o'clock. He just ordered the usual ramen special when out of nowhere Sasuke came and they all sat there asking how he was doing and how the Ninja school was. Oh, did I forget the day was Saturday the day of the kyuubi festival. Sasuke knew it was Naruto's birthday and decided to give the present to him now. Naruto was so excited that he recived a present that he broke the paper in less then ten seconds to find that there was a whole bunch of ramen in it.

"OMG!" Naruto exclaimed. "How did you know that I loved Ramen?"

Well, everyone around who heard that statement just did a sweat drop.

Sasuke sighed, "Dobe everyone knows that you love ramen."

"Gomen teme." Naruto said.

30 minutes later

Naruto had to leave he had something really important to do that he wanted to do which was get away from the town as much as he could so, that he could still see the fireworks, but stay away from the villager he chose training ground ten.

The festival started as it always did and Naruto was up watching the people with a sadness in his eyes inside he was screaming because he didn't deserve this he did nothing to get the demon.

Hey kit, a voice whispered inside Naruto's head. if you let me out I'll destroy all of them! Or we could always just leave the village those stupid humans don't know what they are dealing with, Heck, even I would have had some trouble with you. You are at least a high rank Jounin.

No, Kyuubi. Even though what they do to me is wrong, I can't and won't be mad at them for doing something they think is important to them. They need someone to be their escape goat and well . . . I love this village. They are people who respect me and know what I am capable of.

Very well kit, but if those villagers ever try to hurt you again I will destroy them. This time on purpose unlike last time with that dammed snake Orochimaru, he killed my cubs and my husband that dammed snake. Will you keep your promise of helping me get my revenge on him?

"Yes," Naruto said aloud. "I definitely will help one day when I'm stronger than anybody in this village, then I will completely destroy that Orochimaru and also the Akatsuki who keep trying to get us Jinchurrikis."

Thanks to my beta reader


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto woke up to whole new day.

"Time to get dressed otherwise ill be late for the academy." Naruto said.

Naruto looked at the clock and it was seven thirty. He had forty minutes to get ready for school. She walked to the bathroom with her things took a nice warm shower and put on her orange outfit and brushed her hair while thinking, "I shouldn't even brush it. No one will see that I'm a girl not even a Hyuga could detect that this is a genjutsu that was placed on me.

Naruto again looked at the clock it was eight.

"Omg, I better hurry otherwise I won't be able to eat breakfast and get to the academy on time." she said to herself.

Naruto ran to the academy, on his way there the villagers were giving him their hateful glares, as usual. In Naruto's head he was thinking, "One day you will all look at my with the respect that I deserve. I should be a hero and one day I will make you see that I will work myself to the bone for that."

As Naruto got to the school grounds the same time as Kiba and the race to get to class first was on.

"I'm so gonna win especially against this guy!" Kiba jeered.

"Yo dog breath, you wish you could beat this!" Naruto called back.

"Oh ya? Your on!"  
Saddly, Naruto and Kiba ran into class at exactly the same time.

"Naruto, Kiba," Iruka sighed. "Since you are the only ones who are late you two get to help me during, also you will take attendance which will save me time so I can teach."

"Yes, Iruka-sensei." the two boys said together.

The class went on as usual

***lunch time***  
Naruto and kiba helped, then they were sent on their way so they can have some lunch with the other kids.

Naruto went to sit under his usual tree, but Kiba stoped him.

"Hey, you are not all that bad at running so, why don't you eat with me?" Kiba asked.

"Sure," Naruto said with a shrug. "but you still have dog breath."

"Yeah? Then your still a fox boy."

So, Naruto and Kiba ate lunch together and one of their discussions lead to an argument and well, that argument continued on for weeks and can you guess. Their argument was over weather Kiba had dog breath or not.  
"I so don't have dog breath!" Kiba said

"You so do. What do you do kiss your dog?"

"No I don't. I just hug him and he licks my face."

"Then you should take more baths cause you stink." Naruto chided with one of his foxy grins.

"No I don't and even If I did its from training. I do I go home and I train with my dog." Kiba said as he remembered his matches.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto asked. "Want a fight dogbreath?"

"Bring it on pipsqueak!"

Naruto ran at Kiba throwing a punch at his stomach, but Kiba blocks. Naruto does a swipe kick from the floor Kiba jumps, but that was what Naruto wanted. Naruto does a back flip hitting Kiba in the face sending him flying to hit a tree. Kiba slowly got up and Naruto runs to summoning a air jutsu to keep him down and Kiba is forced back to the ground as he tries to struggle out of the jitsu that holds him down.

"So, give up, dogbreath?" Naruto inquired.

"It looks like I don't have a choice. Just let me out of this jitsu!" Kiba wheezed.

"Ne ne, I win then and you can't beat me. I am the mighty and great Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto yelled while flexing his arms to show his mighty strength.

Naruto released the jitsu and Kiba got back up and asked naruto how he had done that.

"Well, your not the only person who trains. I also do training after I do school too." Naruto answered. "Here I help you out." Naruto took scroll from his pocket and summoned a first aid kit, then he fixed Kiba, who's face was really swollen, up. Naruto gave him an ice pack, placed ban aides on all the cut on Kiba's face, and then sat back and summoned medical chakra to his hand to lower the swelling until it didn't look like Kiba got kicked in the face and sent flying.

"All right. The swelling is down, the cuts are minor and there are no broken bones so, take care and just make sure you don't get me mad again because well-you just witnessed the because-or should I say became a victim." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, I will train harder so that I can beat you the next time we go."

The bell rang announcing the end of lunch.

***class***

Naruto was followed by Kiba back into the room. The students were being taught chakra control and, well, we all know that little kit has trouble with that because he as so much chakra in his system.

Naruto got frustrated and started getting mad in his head thinking, Man, I wish that I could learn chakra control so, that I could do the regular bushin, not the a rank one. If they saw what I could really do . . . Well, I would be in trouble because they wouldn't be happy that the demon has more power then there little kits.

Oi, kit, relax. One day real soon you will be able to go out and be the strength just a little while longer okay, kit? Mama loves you, but she is tired from training you while you sleep. So, I'm going back to bed. Don't wake me unless it is an emergency! The Kyuubi whispered in Naruto's mind.

"Okay mama Kyuubi, I'm glad that if I had to be a container that it was for you." Naruto mumbled to himself.

Hearing Naruto grumbling to himself Kiba said, "Naruto, its okay. Maybe I can help you with chakra training and you can help me with holding jutsus for long periods of time, okay?"

"Your on, dog breath and . . . thanks."

End of chapter what do you think should I make it a girl on guy or a girl on girl please review  
Please please please please  
Kiba: Shut up you are being annoying!  
Me whimpers sorry but pleaaaaaaaaase review

Thanks to my best beta reader


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

It was evening and naruto was practicing on charkra control in her girl form so that she could get used to the form and all of the sudden she heard a snoring noise

She brings out a kunai and slowly walks to the sound and the sound was emanating from a tree with a hole that is big enough for a couple of kids to hide in the trunk. Naruto slowly goes into the tree and while his eyes are adjusting to the darkness inside she sees a form and after a while she can tell that it is shikamaru.

Naruto walks over to shika and was about to wake him up but forgot that she was in her female form so she put on her genjutsu henge no jutsu using the smallest amount of chakra her body shifted from a gorgeous cute little blond pixie into the younger version of the gaki who is too short for his age. With really tan skin and short limbs with a white t shirt with a red swirl on the back. Well he poked shika in the face and shikamaru just rolled over. Naruto poked hime just a little bit harder and shikamaru rolled over again but this time stopping right next to the other side of the hole

Naruto gets a smile on his/her face and says shika wake up if you don't get off your lazy ass im gonna have to spray you with water.

This threat still didn't wake the nara up

So naruto left found a sand bucket in the park that the tree was in filled it with water and started to walk back to the tree with the hole to wake the nara up.

Naruto got back to the tree and drip the water slowly all over the nara

And finally this time shikamaru woke

He looked around and saw that there was water all over him.

Why is there water all over me and why is there a blonde gaki in front of me who has a dumb grin on his face.

Troublesome blonds' shika whispered

What do you want naruto

Neh neh what do you mean I just happened to be walking by and saw you snoring in a tree and well its getting late so you should go home before you catch a cold

Then why did you wake me up by pouring water on me man its so troublesome to talk.

Well because I tried poking you a couple times then I warned you so then I just went and went through with my warning and this is the part where you are still sitting on your lazy ass asking me questions that well for one are useless and two as I said it's getting late and your mama will want you home before you get in trouble.

And well why aren't you going home then

Because im training to be the next hokage you will see all of you will see

Okay okay sheesh troublesome

Would you like to come to my house for dinner I don't think my kaasan would mind she's always asking me about my friends at school. And well I think it would be a lot less troublesome for you to talk to them then me explaining them

That would be fine shikamaru I would be thrilled to come over

Later at shika's house

Hello nara san and nara sama I am a friend of shikamaru's. shikamaru asked me to come over for a meal so I hope it isn't to troublesome but if it is I can leave it's no problem either way for me

That is very kind of you naruto but it is no trouble at all for me to make you a meal just go on up to shikamaru's room

Shika point of view

Thank god my mom is fine with this

A ninja should be like me and all those other students who see underneath the surface

That first day I saw that there was something strange about naruto and now today im going to find out

We are on our way to my room because my kaa san sent us

Naruto so what brought you to train by your self in the park?

Well the training grounds were all filled and well that area of the park is not used so that's why

Naruto why are you hiding something?

Im not hiding something what are you talking about?

Naruto I know you are and well I can take anything I promise I won't change my thinking I promise

I don't know it's a s class secret

You can trust me naruto I will protect that secret like it was my own life

Okay well ano im a girl

Okay why are you hiding yourself

Well because my dad is the yondaime and well

Well what do you remember the history lesson on kyubbi?

Yeah why?

Well that's because my dad wasn't able to kill the demon he actually gave his life so that the demon could be sealed im me

Naruto closes his eyes and waits for something bad to happen like getting punched in the face by the lazy naru

But instead shika comes and encircle his arms around naruto

Naruto thanks for telling me

But I thought you would hate me

Naruto I'm not like the villagers I saw them and expected what you told me when I found out what day your birthday was

Shikamaru why did you ask

Because you are the one who is the one that needs to know that there is someone in your peer group who knows the real you

Okay you promised to keep this a secret

Well since im your friend can I see the real you

Okay as long as you don't do something stupid

Ano what would I do im a lazy nara

Okay genjutsu henge no jutsu

Naruto becomes very feminine getting curves that any ten year old be jealous of

Well how do I look

Very beautiful

Well are you different from your boy clone shall we say

Very different and my real name is noriko

Well noriko how are you different.

Well im smarter actually im a genius also I would be ranked a special elite jounin if I really went for it

Well why were you hiding

Well I wasn't always this strong I had to train with almost all the senseis I could and when I go in genon team then I won't have to hide in fact ill be there to help you guys as a filler spot since they don't have enough genin so feel lucky. Also you got to be the real you to okay

Okay

You promise

Yeah naru now stop being so troublesome

Okay

Dumdumdumdum what is shikas real self

Well well see please review


	5. Chapter 5

Alright since one of you guys asked me to update I will

The next day at school naruto was hanging out with chouji and shikamaru which naruto was able to tell chouji and well we all know how chouji is. He is a sweet person who is underestimated and well that is what many people believe is true strength and I agree. Then school started

Naruto walked and took his seat but unfortunately they had arranged seats so naruto had to sit next to the stuck up bastard. (yes even then he was a bastard)

Iruka comes in the door okay guys today you will be having a pop quiz and for those who pass they will get a prize

So the test commences

Everyone has a hard time even the lazy genius nara but everyone wants the prize and since the nara wants to know he doesn't fall asleep.

Alright class pencils down hand in tests while im grading them it is time for recess

Yay lets go kiba says

Naruto follows with shikamaru and chouji behind

They decide to play shogi with kiba loosing to chouji

Chouji losing to shikamaru

And shikamaru losing to naruto

Man naruto how dod you do it kiba yells

Because I will be hokage (can you guess who )

Man troublesome want to play again naruto I think I see your style and may be able to counter it

Okay but the winner pays for ramen after school

You're on even though it is trouble some

Checkmate I win again shika

Man I thought I had it this time fine you troublesome blond but only five bowls

Man your mean ramen is like a God no wait it is god

Maybe that's why you're so short naruto says chouji

What do you mean I'm short?!

Well because you are malnutrition

So what it's not like the villagers will let me get food

I think I have a way to solve that you know how my family owns a restaurant well were thinking of also owning a shopping mart so that we can supply our own restaurants' with food

You think your father would let me shop there

Of course he is fond of you because you are you and not the demon

Only an idiot would think our blond gaki is the demon which means if any idiots attack us well they are going to be beaten even though it is troublesome

Thank shika

Naruto glomps shika and tells kiba and chouji to join which they do

Okay okay get off me naru

No

Get off

Why

Because your heavy

I am not heavy your just weak

I'm not heavy you just eat to much ramen that is bad for your health

Do not ramen is god right ayame

Sure naruto as long as you don't eat to much

Oh please I will never eat to much ramen

Okay naruto remember how much ramen I said

Okay five miso ramen please ayamechan

Of course naruchan

Naruto had to tell ayame and teuchi well because she need someone to get her regular clothes since well the stores won't even let her in the store let alone buy something because she is the "demon"

Thanks ayame

Hey naru since your going to be able to be yourself after becoming genin you will need clothes so can I have some of your clothes money

Sure ayamechan and thankyou very much I thankyou with all my heart

No problem naruchan your like a little sister to me and anyone who hurts you is an enemy of me which is why we don't let thoses guys who make fun of you eat here

Thanks but I hope for you that is not a mistake

Nah you have been teaching me some ninja techniques so I can take out any of the guys in this village who aren't ninja oh yeah im wondering when are you free for another lesson I want to show you how good I got.

Well I'm available right after this teuchi is it alright if I take ayame to train

Sure naru as long as you take care of her and allow her not to be hurt

You got it old man

Thanks for the ramen shika see ya chouji and kiba ill see you tomorrow for our genin exams (Im making them turn into ninjas younger because you have a chance each year to become a genin even thought you aren't expected to get it until you are older which most people fail)

Okay three of the boys said see ya naruchan

Shuuuuuuush

Okay they whispered

Okay so ayame and naruto practice for a good hour then ayame goes shopping while naru is training herself in the strength of tsunades taijustsu which she is able to wield so far a ton and has chakra weights on under her jacket which makes her stronger

She also has been able to activate bother her mothers and her fathers kekkei genki's which is her father the flash but her's is slightly different she is able to go fast but also be able to get rid of all the things that make her detectable her mother's which is ability to become really strong like more then tsunade but comes at great cost of hurting oneself because the body is unable to keep to that need or energy but since she has the kyubbi she can heal a lot faster than a normal human being also she got sort of a kekkei genki from her mother or kyubbi as most would say. Even thought she is a demon she also has the ability to care for others like a mother would the power to control all the elements and mix them to gether to make a storm of elements which could instantly killed with the amount of chakra needed. Well lets just say naruto or naruko is the strongest being on earth

**Hey kit I have something to tell you**

What do you want mama

**Im going to tell you why I tried to destroy this villiage since starting most likely tomorrow you will be a genin because well the hokage said you could actually he pretty much ordered for you to since he's getting old and wants you to hurry up and get the village's respect already alright of topic any way I was minding my own business you know just getting some food for me and my husband but as I was going home I heard this noise and I started to run and I find my husband dead**

Naruto is starting to cry so is kyubbi

**Well as you think my grief turned into rage and well you pretty much know what happened and I am very sorry to this village since it was madara uchiha and orochimaru who tricked me because he did a just to make this village smell of my beloved**

I understand kyubbi you don't have to say anymore and now I am even more motivated to become stronger then even the legendary sannin.

**Thanks kit I love you im going to sleep **

Okay at that time ayame was coming back with all the clothes that she got naru

Naru hello konoha to naru

Hey ayame sorry was just daydreaming

What about

Why the kyubbi attacked

Why did she attack

Well kyubbi was in a rage since orochimaru and madara killed her mate

Ahhh that makes sense tell her I am sorry for her lose

Okay give me a minute

Okay it's all good she says thankyou

Tell her welcome

Okay well since all the pleasantries are put aside time for you to see your new clothes

Yay what you get me

Okay very bad at describing but I will try it's a light blue short kimono knee length tied with an obi that if someone put chakra in turned into a sword like shape as hard as a sword incase her's break also the blue ninja sandals the kimono is covered in blue balls with a orange fox holding it )(looks like a fox holding a rasengan the fox is fierce looking with beady red eyes and the kanji for queen fox on the back

Oh ayame these clothes are beautiful thank you

No problem I enjoy shopping for you

Okay im going to go home okay ayame sure remember to get sleep

Sure will ayame see you tomorrow

See you tomorrow squirt

Hey don't call me squirt im your sensei

So you shorter then me so that make syou a squirt

Im also younger then you ayame

Okay okay you win naruchan

Okay yay I win bye

By this time it was nearing nine a clock

Naruto walked home and on the way she started to feel as if something was following her

Hey demon why are you walking this late

Naru just uses his father's power to leave and in a second he is in his home

But all of the sudden yo

What the hell are you doing in my room kakashi if you are in my room to peek on me I will cut the part that makes you a man and burn it right in front of your eyes and after that I will take all of your orange ichi ichi paradise books and I will rip each and every page and make a bonfire with those as the things that get burned and well pretty much after that you will be broken and if that is not enough I will go around the world searching for that ero sennin and make him wish he never thought of the words ichi ichi paradise

No that is not why I'm here I'm here to tell you that if you pass then you will have me as your jounin and well since I was your sensei before I will want the respect I deserve

What respect you are a scarecrow who reads books and wants my father like figure Iuka who is like a dolphin. Also as a warning if you hurt him I will do the things that I said above but I will make it with a slow fire not a bonfire for you porn you got that kakashi

Kakashi by now was sweating profusely a wondered if he should run away so do you know who I will have as my partners

I don't know but I hope they are nice because otherwise I will go crazy

That is pretty much true and what if I'm the only one to make it then I'll be your sensei alone which is not all bad because then you wouldn't have to hide in your dobe form

Actually kakashi I can give that form up

Okay please review the more reviews I get the quiker I will be motivated to write


	6. Chapter 6

Im so sorrry that this one is such a late chapter finals came up and then summer and I don't have a computer or a laptop at my mothers and I know many of you are probably very mad at me because I know what it is like so please accept my humble apologies and as a reward for your patience I will make this a long chapter yay

After kakashi leaves I get ready for bed

After brushing my teeth and putting on my pj's which consist of a tank top and super short short a present from guess who

You guessed it kakashi sweat drop you should of seen how iruka was about that.

Naru sits on her bed and puts a jutsu to keep people from breaking in the house while she and the kyubbi are sleeping

**Hey kit make sure you wake up so we can go early to see who won the prize**

Sure but why do you know what it is

**What kind of person would I be if I told you**

Yeah but your not a person just give me a little hint please please please please please please

**Ok fine stop your begging as much as I like people begging from you its more trouble then its worth**

What did you say

**Did you want the hint or not**

Fine what is it

**It's a nope not going to tell you**

What you said you would

**No I just said it to make you stop begging now lets go to sleep we have a early day tomorrow **

Ok night kyu

**Night my little kit**

**Next morning**

**Wake up naru wake up**

Five more minutes kyu

**I SAID WAKE UP!**

Fine im up im up

**Now go take a shower and I have a present for you this morning**

Yay a present

After shower and morning things

Ok kyu what is it

**Im going to give you something you will love close your eyes**

Naru closes her eyes and she feels something happening like something being released but not a thing a sound released

One minute later

**Ok naru you can open your eyes**

can you guess what was right in front of her right in front of her was a silver baby fox and it said to her kit of kyubbi I will forever be with you I will be a companion of yours forever

what is your name

my name is kina

well we better go off kina I have school and I wanted to get some training in today before school starts so that gives me an hour to train we better hurry

hai

while naru is training so is the fox the fox jumps and is able to use many demonic moves whichr very helpful

I see why you r going to be a good companion kina

Thankyou kyubbi's daughter

Just call me naru like everyone else because everyone thinks im a boy so it's a nick name

Ok naru shouldn't we be on our way to school now

Yeah

Running to school oh man iruka is gonna be mad especially since I want to know I know im gonna use flash to get us their hold on tight kina

Ok

Two minutes or less later they are at the school they see kiba running with akumaru beside him and they both look like they are tired

Hey dog breath not training enough to keep in shape their

No I was just woken up like two minutes ago

Hah what kind of ninja r u

Oh yeah foxy

Oh yeah dogbreath

At this point kina snarls

Its ok kina were just teasing each other

Kina quiets down we better go to class

Hey naru I want to ask you a question

Yeah what is it

What do you think the prize is gonna be

I have absolutely no idea dogbreath

Well I race you to class

Your on dog breath

And of course naru wins but as they enter they both run into sakura

Stay out of the way you idiot I don't know why they even let an idiot like you in this academy I am so much better then you

Whatever sakura we shall see on todays prize shall we

Yeah im gonna win the prize and then sasuke kun will fall in love with me

Ok class simmer down iruka says as he comes in the room

Both sakura and naru huff and take their seats.

Ok class as you all know I gave you a test yesterday and I said that whoever got the best grade would win a prize and well some of you did pretty bad he glanced at kiba and a couple of other students and a couple of you got outstanding marks with looks to naru sakura and sasuke. Ok the results are the winner of the prize is naruto uzumaki

Yeah in your face sakura chan

What do you mean he got a better score me sensei that can't be true I have to have gotten a better score naruto is so dumb

Actually sakura he isn't hes actually really smart

Iruka doesn't know that naru is a girl he will find out later I just haven't decided when ill take any advice on with the story

What that's impossible cha yeah that's impossible

Sasuke what do you think

Silence

Ok the prize will be that you naru get a free ramen meal courtesy of your favorite ramen place

Yes ramen is god yeah im totally going after school

Ok naruto we all know your excited but quiet down we have class

Sorry sensei

The class starts

While during this

Naruto is talking to kyubbi

Kiba is taking a lot of notes

Shikas sleeping

Choji well what is he always doing

And everyone else is listening

At the end of the day

Yeah ramen here I come

Run run run

Naru gets there

Hey I won the contest

We knew you would

Ok sorry for the delay again please review and tell what you guys want


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey old man, one of each kind." said naruto.

"Coming right up." said teuchi.

Ayame whispered to Naruto "Hey, how's it going? Do you need anymore clothes or anything else? Naru-chan?"

Just then Kiba came out of the blue with Akamaru on his head wearing his heavy brown coat unzipped showing that he had a light armor with a open net shirt underneath. Kiba went in, sat right next to naruto and said "I'll have a miso ramen with an extra egg."

"Coming right up!" yelled Teuchi.

"Hey Naruto, I know you're hiding something, but I want to let you know I understand and I will always be here for you when you are ready to tell me."

The only reason I know is because I can smell and well, some days your sent is different. I wasn't trying to smell, but I know and I just wanted to tell you I'm there for you, if you need a shoulder to cry on." Kiba whispered into Naruto's ear. During this Naruto's sky blue eyes open wide and he started to shiver.

Naruto thought, "I knew that he would figure it out I just wish it would have been later, but I am glad that I am able to keep him as a friend."

"Thank you, Kiba, I am so happy." Naruto said, then Naruto glomped Kiba without knowing that Kiba was smiling. Akamaru gave a bark.

"Do you want a hug too Akamaru?" Naruto asked. "Come here boy!"

Akamaru barked and jumped into Naru's lap.

Kiba says "So, can I see how you really look?" Kiba asked.

Naruto put her hand under her chin and thinks about it. "hmm . . . Are you sure you want to see, dog breath?"

"Hey! Don't call me dog breath!" Kiba yelled.

"I'll call you dog breath if I want to call you dog breath!" Naruto yelled back.

"Not if I have a say in it. Do you want to fight me?" Kiba screamed.

"Bring it on dog boy! I'll cream you like I did last time. Lets go to the forest of death." Naruto said.(Sorry forgot what training number that was.)

So, they went to the forest of death and kiba said, "Wow this place  
is creepy why do you train here?"

"It is one of the places where the villagers leave me alone. I believe they hope I'm going to get killed in here."

"Don't let the villagers get you down. If hear them say anything I will break them." During this little speech Naruto was just about to cry.

She gave a true smile and Kiba thought it was breath taking and felt like his heart just stopped.

"Well, I hope one day the villagers will really see you as the Hokage that you want to be because from now we'll see the real you" said Kiba.

"Okay, but you promise not to laugh?" Whispered Naruto and the only reason that Kiba heard was because of his dog-like ears.

"Genjutsu henge no jutsu!" Naruto screamed and after all the clouds dispersed Kiba's eyes opened up because right in front of him was a slim angelic Naru face. Her body had all the curves in the right spots, a c size chest. Naru was wearing a black tank top, with a mini skirt and black leggings. Her hair was in semi buns with some of it flowing down and curving around her face making it look like her face was coming from a circular mirror.

Kiba screamed, "Your hot! When its found out to be a girl I'm totally going after you! There is your warning." and Kiba was caught in the trap that Naruto never knew she had set up. He was trapped in love.

"Well, when I do show everyone who I am who says I will want you, huh? You have to much ego. Who would want a dog breath like you any way?"

"Why I ought to pumble you!" Kiba yelled and started to run at Naru with Akamaru at his side.

Naru, who wasn't even surprised, got in her stance of where she has a leg forward with a flat palm to the front with the back arm parallel to it, near the chest, in a fist with the back leg holding all the weight with a folded knee, then, as kiba was right in front of her, she deflected him with the palm by holding his fist then throwing him to the side.

Kiba screamed, "Is that all you got! Then I will do beast mimicry with Akamaru and I will do human mimicry duel piercing fang" as Kiba and Akarmaru were spinning really fast Naruto replaced herself with a clone and buried herself underground. "Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique". As soon as Kiba stopped Naruto took his and Akamaru's legs, pulled them down and came out of the ground in front of them.

"What was that about pumbeling me? I don't think you can do that with you being in the ground." Naruto said, laughing herself to tears, then Kiba joined in the laughter and so did Akamaru.

Kiba said, "Now, why don't you let me and Akamaru out now?"

So,Naruto gently pull each one out of the ground nice and gently so she doesn't end up breaking them.

Akamaru said, "bark, bark, bark, bark"

"Well, she beat us." kiba responded "Hey, at least we gave it a shot. Now we know we need to train even harder if we want to keep up with Naru-chan. Huh, how about it?"

"bark, bark, bark." I don't want to, replied Akamaru.

"Boy don't you want get stronger like the other dogs?"

"whine!"

"fine."

"Okay. Well, Naruto, you beat me fair and square, but next time you better watch out because I will definitely be stronger then you." Naruto said.

"Bring it on dog breath. I'll be waiting."

Well that is the end of another chapter please enjoy it


End file.
